Nicole Vizla
Nicole Vizla is the head of HYDRA nowadays, before that one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s best agents for many important missions. She served as a vital operative in the Project Insight following the events from the Battle of New York. First Years Nicole Vizla was born to a dangerous and solitary S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Duncan, and his one-time lover, Elizabeth Penny. His father opted for that name as its meaning refers to “people of victory”. Nicole was a young girl with a lot of passion for science and technology, which allow her to be the best of her schools. Although her mother keep Nicole with her till she was 18 years old, Duncan Vizla took Nicole with him and, secretly, kill Elizabeth in his way. Duncan was convinced that his daughter would be an outstanding agent, just as him, so he started to teach her the best abilities for personal attacks and basic survival. While her days training, Mr. Duncan told Nicole about an organization behind S.H.I.E.L.D. that wanted to change the world: HYDRA. Nicole was finally convinced on joining her father’s ideal, as she later was told that her mother was murdered by an unknown S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, without knowing it was Duncan all this time. After several years of training and learning the most basic and important rules of the espionage game, Nicole joined the S.H.I.E.L.D. lines and graduated with great honors, learning field, communications and advanced scientific abilities (as Nicole manage to get into the three academies). This made her father being more proud than ever. As Nicole Vizla was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, she get to know a lot of people, most of them involved with HYDRA, and started to get more higher levels in a fast way till becoming level 6. Her weapon of choice back then was an umbrella pistol. In one of her missions, she get to know a man called Alphonso Mackenzie, who she fall in love with and started a relationship. Months later, this ended up with both planning a life together and Nicole’s first pregnancy: Hope. This made them both very happy. Unfortunately, it soon turned out that their daughter was severely ill. Hope only lived four days before passing away and Nicole was devastated by the loss of her daughter. Some time after Hope's death, Nicole and Mackenzie ended their relationship. Eleven years after Hope’s death, Nicole realized that the memories were still too much painful, so she texted her ex-boyfriend to join this very special day. Mackenzie agreed and the two spent some time together, remembering their daughter for the last time. Back in 2006, after the worst tragedy of her life, Nicole decided to move on and close a main cycle. All she wanted now was to discover one thing: the man who killed her mother. Agent Jasper Sitwell, an old friend of Duncan Vizla, agreed to help her and both discover the real story, leaving Nicole to kill her father despite the warnings from agent Sitwell, leaving Nicole to menace him and HYDRA on revealing their existence to the world. After that, “S.H.I.E.L.D.” decided to prison her on the Ice Box located at the Fridge secure facility with very few people knowing about this event. Doctor Octopus After the HYDRA revelation and S.H.I.E.L.D. falling into pieces, several terrorists decided to break into the Fridge and gave all the prisoners their freedom. This allowed Nicole Vizla to go. Later on, she worked a short period of time for Darren Cross in order to discover a method for shrinking humans. Short after recommending Darren to one of her remain contacts in HYDRA, Nicole managed to take vital information about the Cross’ experiments and quitting her job before someone like the Avengers stop Cross, which later allowed her to replicate a shrinking suit in a future. She then decided to create her own thing, without any success thanks to the lack of resources, but then a man called Otto Octavius found her and both decided to join forces for science purposes. Their relationship was later the one of a father and daughter. Years of search and develop occurred, but finally Otto and Nicole created a brand new hope for people, a totally new faith for the world after the Sokovia tragedy. This were bionic metal arms with their own artificial intelligence system, with the plus of the bolt attack power. Otto decided to use them and was later called “Doctor Octopus” (before that name, Nicole suggested him “Doctor Kraken” but was later scrapped). With time, Nicole started to learn that this bionic weapon they created was creating self-conscience, leading Doc Ock to be manipulated by them and committed few little crimes. Nicole tried to warn him about the situation but it was too late, as Steve Rogers and his rouge ex-Avengers faction found him and eventually send to prison. When Nicole Vizla discovered that his paternal figure was on prison, she tried many things for making him free, unsuccessfully. One day, she tried to replicate the bionic arms without the old intelligence system but instead with a more suitable, which was later called P.E.N.N.Y. Now, with a brand new suit, her old but renewed umbrella back from her S.H.I.E.L.D. time and the new artificial arms, the “Kraken” was born. Nicole broke into the prison with an easy success, just to see that her mentor had become crazy. Sadly for her, she cared Otto until his last days of a mental healthy, for later killing him as he requested. Finding Purpose Nicole needed money for her basic survival, so she took a big opportunity when one of the Stark airplanes crashed because of a fight between a vulture and a spider. As the emergency team answered quickly, she only had the chance of grabbing few things, including a pair of flying boots designed by Tony Stark as an old gift for Pepper Potts. She later decided to keep some of the gadgets and add them to her suits. Soon after, Nicole to have a normal life, just as Otto once suggested. She sell a variety of super-gadgets, and some stuff was kept for herself. In her way, she meet a tree-form alien that called himself as Groot living secretly in La Habana. Together they were very close friends. After the Thanos snap, the number of people trafficking weapons went down. Even though, the number of people with wishes of evolving increased. Groot was snapped and it was a huge emotional loss for Nicole. Without economic problems, Nicole went to the UK. In the meantime, the world was on risk, so she decided to contribute and make it a better place to live, turning herself into Captain Britain by helping the people. The Multiverse When Clint Barton (Ronin) was on his search for dangerous and unworthy people living in a world of chaos, he learned about Nicole Vizla’s existence. After confronting, he learned that even though she was part of HYDRA, those days were done for her. Clint gave her the chance of joining him in his way of delivering justice, which she agrees as a way of avenging Groot, taking the identity of “Black Kraken”. One year after being away from her house, Nicole decided to split up his partner. In the meantime, she get to know the videogame called Fortnite, where she (as the user Noobmaster69) constantly insulted users of the platform, including Korg and Thor. After the Hulk’s snap and brining the snap ones back, Nicole heard about the Quantum Realm and timeline experiments. Clint Barton let Nicole to learn about all this with the help of Bruce Banner. Both study the topic for a couple of years. In the meantime, they also created a way of making people younger (Nicole took the chance and she has now the body of her 20-30’s). All this investigation lead Banner and Vizla to discover something bigger than the time travel: the multiverse. This awake Nicole’s new vision of protecting it, as she knew that many of the so called “Earths” have no one to protect them. Nowadays, Nicole Vizla is leading a secret service for protecting the whole existence of the biggest menaces. This organization is called C.O.U.C.H., with HQ on Earth 0 (A lost Earth in which Nicole manage to take many heros and villains from other damaged Earths for establishing their new home there). Timeline Events As many of the events that ocurred on Earth 647769 occurred exactly the same as on Earth 199999, the following were essential for Nicole Vizla’s chronology. • 2014 - Captain America: The Winter Soldier (S.H.I.E.L.D. falls). • 2014 - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S1 (The Fridge is assault). • 2015 - Antman (Nicole works for Darren Cross). • 2016 - Captain America: Civil War (Steve Rogers goes rogue). • 2017 - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S4 (Mackenzie mentions Nicole). • 2017 - Spiderman: Homecoming (Stark Industries airplane crashes). • 2018 - Avengers: Infinity War (Thanos snaps his fingers). • 2023 - Avengers: Endgame (Banner brings everyone back). Personality Agent Coulson has many different aspects to his personality. He will often be serious and even threatening when a situation calls for it, shown prominently in the fight against HYDRA. He was harsh to Thomas Nash while he was still believed to be the Clairvoyant, even telling the man to go to Hell. He is also practical, calmly facing the difficult truth that he was going insane from Project T.A.H.I.T.I.. He will put others' needs before his own, illustrated when he was determined to keep Audrey Nathan from knowing of his existence, as he wanted to allow her to heal from her grief. For the greater good, Coulson will put himself through much suffering, as he put himself back into the Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine to dig up necessary information. Coulson was literally ready to give his life for the mission: as such, he bonded with the Spirit of Vengeance, accepting to give up on the effects of the GH.325 which had been keeping him alive since his resurrection so that Aida could be defeated. Coulson also has a humorous side, often displayed in the form of witty or sarcastic comments, especially when hanging around the few people he fully trusts, such as when he and Melinda May went undercover as a married couple. He can be carefree when off-duty, such as when bonding with the members of his team following a successful mission and Leo Fitz fell for a prank. He is also caring, treating his team as family, and protecting them at all costs. While sometimes he presents bad news gently, he knows when it is necessary to present it bluntly. An example of this is when he told Melinda May that she would need to put him down if he went insane. On the other side, Coulson can be quite giddy on occasion, as when he finally met Captain America after being a fan his whole life. He became nervous, and was quite awkward during the meeting. Coulson has also displayed great interpersonal skills, being able to handle Tony Stark and make him join the Avengers Initiative when S.H.I.E.L.D. needed him most, to recruit Skye from being an anti-S.H.I.E.L.D. "hacktivist" and transform her into a loyal field agent, and calm down emotionally unstable Michael Peterson due to the effects of the Extremis in his body. However, after the events that caused Coulson to lose his hand, as well as to lose Rosalind Price, he has begun to demonstrate a colder and ruthless side, as shown when he was willing to kidnap Thomas Ward in retaliation for Price's murder at the hands of Grant Ward. Additionally, Coulson chose to kill Ward in cold blood, while Ward was handcuffed and defenseless. However, Coulson later blamed himself for this deed and acknowledged that he had crossed a line he had swore he would never breach. Due to their long history, Coulson also has a romantic interest in Melinda May, however, their relationship never got the chance to fully develop. Coulson never built a family of his own, but ended up having a father-daughter relationship with his new protégée Skye, which both of them ackowledged on several occasions. Over the numerous times when Daisy Johnson was willing to give up on her life in S.H.I.E.L.D., be it when she left S.H.I.E.L.D. after the death of Lincoln Campbell or when Johnson intended to remain in year 2091 to prevent the destruction of the Earth, Coulson never gave up on her, as he deeply cared for her and even considered Johnson as his most promising successor into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s directorship. Coulson describes himself as realist, not believing Robbie Reyes made a "deal with the devil". However, he was forced to reevaluate his perspective during his encounter with the Ghost Rider ; when asked what Robbie was, Coulson admitted that the flaming skull thing was "a compelling argument for hail Satan." By his own admission, Coulson is not afraid of death. When stabbed through the heart by Loki he sarcastically mocked the God of Mischief and even had the strength to attack him. He even encourages Fury to use his death as motivation for the Avengers with his final words. Since being resurrected, Coulson has shown less interest in anything that might prolong his life, especially anything Kree related as can be shown by how he does not attempt to use the methods that brought Tess back from the dead in the Lighthouse especially because the experience of being revived GH.325 was so terrible Coulson begged to be put down as it was being performed on him. However, the Fear Dimension reveals that Coulson harbors some fear of his own mortality such as that all of his experiences will amount to nothing, his legacy will never be remembered and the relationships he made that are closer than family amount to nothing. In his words, though Coulson has accepted his death he is willing to fight against it for the greater good. Trivia - Nicole’s favorite chips are Doritos. - Earth 0 is the householder of many pop culture characters across the multiverse such as James Bond, Marvel, Mr. Bean, Mars Attacks!, Kung Fu Panda, and even DC characters. - Some of the Earths visited by Nicole Vizla are: Earth 0, Earth 616, Earth 10005, Earth 19999, Earth 96283, Earth 7642, Earth 121698, Earth TRN414, Earth 120703, and many others. Most of them are famous for being the realities of Marvel films. - Groots from Earth 0 are abundant on our planet. - P.E.N.N.Y. Artificial intelligence system was a tribute name of Nicole for her defunct mother rather than an actual acronym. - Nicole is the author of the upcoming book “How To Defeat A Deadpool In A Multiverse Of Madness”, which will feature her adventures across the multiverse and some other memories. - Duncan Vizla, Nicole’s father, is a reference to the character from the Netflix movie “Polar”. - C.O.U.C.H. Stands for Central Operative Unit of Confederate Heros, and the name was choose after the ideology of giving commodity to the multiverse. - C.O.U.C.H. HQ on Earth 0 can be finded at: https://go.imvu.com/chat/room-203414612-78 - Nicole’s cafe on Earth 0 can be finded at: https://go.imvu.com/chat/room-203414612-111 - London on Earth 0 can be finded at: https://go.imvu.com/chat/room-203414612-149 Gallery 41B4BC84-15D6-463B-9BDF-94ACC7BF11AC.jpeg|Stark Industries Flying Boots. E2A7A97B-CCD6-43D0-9875-8464FF4E1D0D.jpeg|The Trinity Kraken. 7F44A569-4500-47D6-A3A0-1B1BCB49FD70.jpeg|Nicole using her umbrella against Carnage. 6E80D9BD-29E5-46FD-8A87-BC44A139A465.jpeg|Nicole using her Quantum Realm suit. D534B5DF-1358-41E6-8FED-786BD25884FE.jpeg|Nicole meets Iron Man (Earth 726). D2FF3F9E-5E13-4EDC-8173-5B32ECD7A2AD.jpeg|Using the Black Kraken arms. 32DE0199-A2DD-486C-B3D2-674B9DF0F32F.jpeg|Purple Kraken meets Spiderman (Earth 616). 19103D55-2900-4C33-B338-8F2E9B71B11F.jpeg|The Red Kraken and an alien. 7EF09AC0-4242-495A-8369-0309489BA11F.jpeg|First Kraken suit, Groot and his son. E3953F55-0BBE-4FFC-BFF5-DDEE3B17D7F6.jpeg|Nicole during her time at S.H.I.E.L.D. 01AD37E1-982A-4F9A-A858-CCC362BF47AE.jpeg|Captain Britain and Power Girl (Earth Prime). ECEF962F-0B7E-437D-8271-C3DEBC2B00A5.jpeg|Iron Kraken and Drax (Earth 6H73). 2FDEE0A3-AD6B-46F8-AD4B-17133EB0AA88.jpeg|Ronan (Earth 199999) finding out Nicole. 893B157A-DE58-4F0C-B287-B51B572B8430.jpeg|The Wasp suit. 9748A463-3632-4324-A769-B69CED0F33C4.jpeg|Red Kraken and Jack Sparrow. Category:Heroes